


The New Girl

by prettypinkliquid



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkliquid/pseuds/prettypinkliquid
Summary: There's a new girl at school, and she just may be the missing piece to Cara's and Din's puzzle.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/Original Female Character(s), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an OT3, so I beg you to be gentle. Also, the original female character is loosely based on Michelle Rodriguez.

The loud screeching of an alarm clock broke the peaceful early morning calm, signaling the start of a new day. An arm shot out from under the Tiffany Blue comforter and silenced the auditory intrusion. Cara threw the blanket back with a yawn, stretching and waking herself up. She rolled to her back and then flexed and rolled every joint from the waist down, making sure her mobility hadn’t changed overnight.

Two years ago she’d gone out with friends to see a movie, and on the way home they were involved in a serious crash with a drunk driver. The accident had shattered several vertebrae in her back and the doctors removed most of the fragments, leaving those that were too close to her spinal cord to be safely taken out. As a result, she had function and mobility in her legs, but could only stand or walk for a brief time before her legs began to tingle and eventually go numb.

She shifted and rolled up onto her knees, quickly making her bed. She padded down the chunky staircase that lead from her loft bed to her bedroom floor, and quickly scurried into the bathroom to relieve her screaming bladder.

While she was seated she stripped off her pajamas and put on her jeans followed by her bra. She smiled and ran a hand over her cleavage, caressing the line of cherry red hickies Din had left as a reminder of their romp the previous Friday. They had discovered early in their relationship that due to the damage she suffered in the accident, most sexual positions were out of the question. They were too painful.

Through some gentle trial and error they had finally managed to find one that they both liked that didn’t aggravate her back, and they had spent the night alternating rounds of using it with heavy petting. At one point Din had begged to worship her breasts, leaving behind a trail of reddish bruises as a show of appreciation.

When she was finished she stood again briefly, pulling her jeans up over her hips and fastening both them and her belt. Cara flushed the toilet and then settled on the stool in front of her vanity. After washing her hands she plugged in her flat iron so that it would be hot by the time she was ready to use it.

Cara ran a brush through her hair to detangle it, then put on deodorant and brushed her teeth, nearly making herself gag when she brushed the back of her tongue. She hated the thought of bad breath. Not only was it an instant turn off, it made it impossible for her to hold a conversation with someone. After rinsing her mouth out she sat looking at herself for a few minutes. It was the first day of school, and her first day as a senior at Ravenwood one of the most elite schools in the state.

After watching their daughter struggle for two years at a school that was physically inaccessible and had classes that did little to challenge her Cara’s parents began looking for a new place for her to continue her education. Din had suggested the magnet school that he went to and after looking into it decided it was perfect for their daughter.

Ravenwood required new students to pass an entrance exam, and once her results came back the principal had asked to meet with her face to face to discuss them. During the meeting they learned that not only did she have the highest score in the school’s history, the principal felt that the only way Cara was going to attend classes that challenged her was to enroll her in the AP Classes. At sixteen, she was starting her final year of high school, and was thrilled that she and Din would get to graduate together. To her parents, seeing Cara so interested in her education again made paying the fee for her being an out of county student worth it.

She heard her cell phone vibrate in her bedroom and she hopped off the stool, quickly padding back into her bedroom to retrieve it. She grinned when she saw it was a text message from Din.

-wakey wakey-

Cara fired off a reply as she went back into the bathroom.

*I’m awake*

She sat down on the stool again and pulled a white baby tee over her head, tugging it down. She layered another one over it, this one royal blue, and freed her hair from the collar. She spent a minute tweaking them until she liked the way they fit on her body. Her phone chimed again.

-good morning gorgeous-

*Morning stud*

-am I picking you up or are you picking me up?-

*I’m picking you up.*

*Getting ready so responses will take a minute*

-that’s fine-

She picked up the hot iron and began running it over sections of her hair. Her ebony locks were naturally straight, she used the iron to smooth it down. Another text message arrived, and she began to multi-task, alternating between the iron and texting.

-you never told me what classes you had-

*Calculus, AP English, Political Science, Sociology, and I chose Pop Culture as my elective*

-the only subject we’re not sharing is Calculus. I swore off math this year.-

*Math is easy. What odd class do you have then?*

-so says the human calculator and physics-

*I’m almost ready. See you soon. Remind me to share my big news*

-k-

She put her phone down and grabbed her brush, pulling the very front sections back and pinning them in place so they puffed up above her forehead.

Cara put on her makeup, what little she wore anyway. She’d never really seen the point of wearing it, feeling as if by doing so she was ashamed of the way she looked, which she wasn’t. She slipped on her rings, inserted her favorite hoop earrings into the holes in her lobes, and fastened a sterling silver ankh around her neck. She studied her reflection in her mirror for a long moment, searching for anything that might annoy her if she didn’t see it til she got to school. Finding nothing she stood, grabbed her phone, and padded back into her bedroom.

She settled in her wheelchair and grabbed the pair of black and white striped socks off her desk, tugging them on. The school had agreed to bend the rule about shoes because of her limited mobility, but had refused to let her go barefoot, which she still thought was stupid. She wasn’t going to be standing up much anyway so she didn’t see what the big deal was. Din had bought the socks for her, knowing she had a weakness for black and white stripes. He hoped they would make the school’s decision a little more bearable.

Cara unlocked her brakes on her wheelchair and turned herself around. She wheeled herself out of her bedroom and down the hall. She stopped in the kitchen long enough to tell her mom goodbye and grab a protein shake from the fridge. Aware that her mobility issue wouldn’t allow her to exercise like a normal teen, Cara had spoken with her doctor about the possibility of her weight getting out of control. He had praised her for being proactive with her health and had put her in touch with a nutritionist who helped her create a diet that would be easy to stick to, and not make her feel like she couldn’t enjoy anything.

Cara wheeled herself outside and down the ramp on the porch, pressing a button on the key fob in her hand. The driver’s door on her fully customized Mustang began to move horizontally, revealing a large metal plate. When she reached the car, Cara turned her chair and backed onto the plate. She pressed the button again and the door moved back into place, putting her in the driver’s seat.

Wanting her to be as independent as possible, her dad had come up with an idea of how to modify the Mustang so that she could still drive like any other teenager. In addition to the door he’d put pedal extensions in, allowing her to comfortably stretch out her feet and reach the gas and brakes. She hooked up her cell phone to the built in Bluetooth and started the playlist she and Din had spent hours putting together.

Cara started the car and put it in gear, slowly rolling in reverse and backing out of the driveway. She dropped the engine into drive as Metallica’s ‘Enter Sandman’ began to play, and she sped off down the street.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up in front of Din’s house, eyebrows knitting when he wasn’t waiting for her on the porch, as their usual routine. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as the front door flew open and he hurried out, speed walking to her car. He opened the door and sat his backpack on the floorboard behind the passenger seat before getting in and shutting the door. “Everything okay?” She asked.

“Forgot my wallet,” Din answered. They shared several soft, chaste kisses and then he put on his seatbelt, clicking it into place as Cara pulled away from the curb. As she drove towards the school his hand slid over to rest on her thigh, fingers curling over the thick muscle. Cara smiled at the gesture. Whenever they were together they had to be touching each other in some way.

Because she needed her hands to wheel herself around they couldn’t hold hands like other couples, which frustrated them both. They made up for it on Friday and Saturday nights, watching TV in their favorite position with Cara curled up in Din’s arms.

“So what’s the big news you wanted to share with me,” Din asked.

“Since it’s difficult for me to get around in my chair inside the house Dad’s gonna let turn the unused space above the garage into my own place. He’s willing to pay for all materials and workers if we’re willing to help out with the grunt work,” Cara answered. “He also said to tell you he’s fine with you spending the night on weekends.”

“So you got permission to turn the storage area above a four car garage into an apartment, and permission to let your boyfriend stay over on weekends,” he said. “That’s awesome. I will definitely help with the grunt work.”

“At least now we’ll have somewhere to go instead of the backseat,” she teased.

“Yeah and I can’t believe your dad’s okay with it,” he said.

“I don’t think he was at first, til mom pointed out that by saying yes to start with I won’t have to betray their trust and sneak you in,” she replied. “They don’t know we have sex, or at least I don’t think they do, but they’ve both said they trust that we’ll be responsible about it when we do.”

Cara felt her eyes begin welling with tears as her statement prompted her to remember a long-ago conversation she’d had with Din. She tried to fight it but was unable to stave off the waterworks. Din grew concerned when he saw the tear slip down her cheek. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s nothing, my brain just decided that now is an excellent time to remember the conversation we had when we first started dating,” Cara replied.

He leaned over and kissed her temple, remembering that conversation fondly. She had tried to tell him to find someone else because they couldn’t be a normal couple. He’d responded by telling her he didn’t want to be a normal couple, and that he saw her first and the chair second. “I love that moment. Watching you realize that your chair was just a minor hiccup to me and that I wanted to be with you anyway was one of the best moments of my life,” Din said.

“Mine too,” Cara agreed

Twenty minutes later Cara rolled into the classroom for her first period Calculus class with Din right behind her. “Morning Mr. Geist,” she called.

“Good morning Cara, feel free to sit where you want,” Geist replied.

Cara nodded, picking the front seat in the first row. She transferred from the chair to her desk and Din spun her chair around so she could retrieve her necessary materials. She took out her Calculus book, pencils, calculator and notebook, and then zipped her bag up again. Din rolled the chair over to the wall so that it was out of the way and then came back to Cara’s desk, giving her a quick kiss. “I’ll be back to help you get to your next class,” he said.

“K,” she replied.

He left the room as the other students began to file in, slowly filling up the remaining seats. Until only the seat beside Cara remained empty. “Alright kids, settle down, settle down,” Mr. Geist said as he approached the whiteboard at the front of the room. “Everyone, we have a new student joining us.”

Cara felt her skin heat wildly as her anxiety shot up. She seriously hoped he wasn’t gonna call attention to her in front of all these kids. It was not how she wanted to make a first impression. She was calculating whether it was possible to get to her chair without her legs tingling when another female student entered the room. She was shorter than Cara by almost half a foot with jet black hair to her hips, and a dark complexion. Cara felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as she promptly fell head over heels for her.

“Everyone, this is Genesis Ortiz.”


	2. One of the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Din get to know Genesis better, and make a decision that could change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my "Lady" friend....I'm blaming you for this...just so you know ;)

Between first period and lunch Cara kept an eye out for the smaller girl but couldn’t seem to see her anywhere. It was as if she’d disappeared after she’d left Geist’s classroom. They’d barely been able to do more in Calculus than introduce themselves to each other and say hi. She wheeled herself to the cafeteria, her rendezvous spot with Din, and spotted the dark-haired beauty standing in one of the cafeteria lines.

Cara cupped her hands around her mouth to be able to be heard over the crowd. “GENESIS!” She called. Having heard her name, Genesis looked in Cara’s direction, the younger girl waving her over. She gave up her spot in line, smiling as she approached.

“I was hoping I’d see you again,” Genesis said.

“Me too,” Cara replied. “Anyway, seniors can leave campus for lunch. Din and I are gonna go to Chik Fil A. Wanna go?”

“Thanks, but I don’t have the money for that kind of thing,” Genesis said, her gaze dropping to her feet. She’d hoped she could get to know Cara better before something like this came up, hoping that maybe this time she’d be able to make friends with someone.

“Pfft,” Cara dismissed. “Anytime we’re going somewhere you wanna tag along, you do so. Even if it’s every day.”

“You sure?” Genesis asked.

“Positive,” Cara answered. “I don’t take no for an answer on that kinda thing.”

“Okay,” Genesis said, her anxiety easing.

“So this must be Genesis,” a male voice said from the crowd heading towards the cafeteria.

Cara smiled as Din emerged from the group and approached the pair. “Genesis Ortiz, this is Din Djarin. Din, this is Genesis,” she said, introducing them to each other. Din bent at the waist and gave Cara a quick kiss.

“Did you ask her about lunch yet?” Din asked when he straightened.

“I did, and I told her money wasn’t an issue, that anytime she wanted to tag along to just come get in the car,” Cara answered.

“If she didn’t tell you, she doesn’t take no when it comes to that kinda thing,” Din said.

“She told me,” Genesis replied.

“We ready to go?” Cara asked.

“I am,” Genesis said.

“Me too,” Din agreed.

“Then let’s ride,” Cara said. “Genesis gets shotgun.”

“Knew that was coming,” Din said.

* * *

At the restaurant Cara went to grab a table, Din knowing what to order for her. He and Genesis stood in line, the dark-haired teen picking over the menu. “So, I take it she told you about me,” Genesis said as they moved along in line.

“Gushed would be a more appropriate term, but yes. Got news for you. Once she behaves that way, your part of her crew. She will now spoil you as much as you’ll let her get away with it,” Din explained.

“I can manage that, so long as it doesn’t get too crazy,” Genesis commented.

“Nah, she won’t tell you, and she’ll kick my ass for telling you, but Cara comes from money on both sides of her family. She just doesn’t tell anyone because she doesn’t wanna be seen as some stuck up spastic. Her idea of spoiling her friends is making sure they don’t have to miss out on something they really wanna do because money is tight, or sparing them the agony of riding the bus home, that kind of thing,” Din explained further.

“Ugh, I’m not that judgy so me knowing that won’t change anything, and that’s the kind of spoiling I think helps strengthen the bond she has with someone. Not because her pockets are deep, but because she loves doing things with her friends and doesn’t want them to be left out if she can help it,” Genesis said.

“That’s her in a nutshell,” Din agreed.

They placed their orders for food and then gathered their drinks and table marker before crossing into the dining room where Cara was sitting at one of the tables. “So how do you ladies like Ravenwood so far?” Din asked as they got settled.

“I wish I could’ve started as a freshman,” Genesis said.

“Me too, I’m not used to having teachers who actually care about their students the way the ones at school do,” Cara added.

“No kidding. I’m used to teachers doing the bare minimum, not speaking to each student individually to make sure they don’t have any issues with the material,” Genesis said.

The conversation paused as their food arrived, and all three spent a few minutes getting everything arranged to their liking. Since Cara and Din were being so open and honest with her, Genesis felt she needed to get something major off her chest before she got more emotionally invested in the pair than she already was. People like them didn’t typically associate with people like her.

"So, gotta let you guys know, I'm a scholarship student and I live in a foster care group home," she said, watching their faces for the disappointment and regret she knew was coming.

It never came.

"Adopted, and I got my spot through the lottery system they use," Din mumbled around a mouthful of chicken.

"Parents are divorced, have been since I was three, moved in with my dad last year to be able to attend," Cara offered as she stabbed another forkful of salad.

Genesis visibly relaxed. "Usually the group home scares people off. Not used to people not batting an eyelash, “she said.

"You're part of the crew now. If you won't get in trouble with the home, you can come to my house after school to hang out and study. I'll take you home like I do him. And that's something else you can do every day," Cara said. "If you want that is."

"So long as I'm home by nine they won't care," Genesis replied.

"Told you," Din said smugly. "Once you're in, she has to take care of you."

* * *

“Before we go in the house, lemme show you the big project we’re working on,” Cara said to Genesis later that afternoon at Cara’s. She led them over to a nearby door and opened it, revealing a small elevator. “Dad put this in before he told me about upstairs.”

It was a tight squeeze, but they all three fit, Din closing the door behind them. Cara pushed the button and the small car lurched into motion. “It has a failsafe so that if there’s a loss of power the car returns to the first floor, so you’re not trapped.”

“What happens if you’re on the upper floor when you lose power?” Genesis asked.

“Dad left the fire escape steps on the other side of the garage. I can be on my feet for around five minutes before I start losing sensation so it would be enough time for me to get out and get to the ground,” Cara answered.

The elevator reached the upper floor and Din opened the door again, the three stepping out into the large empty space. It was obvious that the lift wasn’t the only thing Cara’s dad had done prior to informing his daughter of the idea to create a better space for her. The electrical and plumbing had already been rerouted and installed. “You’ll see when we get in the house, I can get around okay, but it’s not an ideal space for me. Dad decided to turn this into an apartment for me that’s more accommodating for my chair,” Cara explained.

“That’s awesome! I would kill to have my own space like this,” Genesis replied.

“I’m hoping you could kinda help out a little with the design. It’s big enough for two bedrooms, but I have no idea what should go in the guest room, and since I figure you’ll be the one using it most of the time, I would love to have your input on it,” Cara said.

“Absolutely, count me in for anything that needs to be done to get this transformed,” Genesis offered.

“Not to mention, with the three of us hanging out together, her bedroom in the house is okay, but it’s gonna get annoying in the long run,” Din added.

“All the more reason for us to help out as much as possible so it gets done quicker,” Genesis said.

“Took the words right outta my mouth. C’mon, I know none of us want to, but we gotta hit the books,” Cara said.

When they entered Cara’s bedroom, Genesis was amazed at how much work had been done to it in an attempt to make it more comfortable for her to use with her chair, but saw that Din was right, hanging out in here long term would be a little crowded.

Din dropped his backpack and then took Cara’s off the back of her chair, setting it next to his own. “We typically sprawl out in the floor Gen,” he said.

Cara parked her chair in its usual corner out of the way, standing and tossing the large floor pillows at Din as she made her way to the pair. Genesis could tell by the laughter and the way Din was playfully trying to dodge them that this was a common occurrence. "Oh wait! Almost forgot," Cara said as she made a detour to her desk.   
  
She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of items, closing the drawer and carrying them over. When she sat down Genesis saw it was a laptop and its charger. "Ugh, I need to get a job after school so I can save the money to get one," she said longingly. "I saw where they let you use them in class to take notes and I type way faster than I write."  
  
Cara responded to the comment by putting the charger on top of the laptop and sliding it in Gen's direction. "It's technically my old one, but it's less than a year old. Dad didn't know how new it was and bought me the one that's got a slightly bigger screen for school," she said. "I noticed you looked a little put out in class when everyone started pulling them out for Political Science."  
  
"Are you serious?" Gen asked excitedly as she opened the screen and turned it on.  
  
"Completely. It's all yours," Cara answered.   
  
Genesis moved the laptop to one side and then launched herself at Cara, wrapping her in a hug. Cara chuckled and returned the embrace and found herself wanting to forgo studying and spend the night snuggled up watching TV instead. Genesis also seemed to be reluctant to let go. Cara's eyes fell on a pair of pins on the older girl's backpack, and she quickly made a mental note to talk to Din later.   
  
Din laughed. "Told ya, she loves to spoil her friends rotten," he said as the pair finally released each other.   
  
For the next few hours, they chatted and laughed amiably as they plowed through homework, sharing notes, and helping each other to problem solve when necessary. Genesis alternated between working on notes on paper and going through the setup process on the laptop.   
  
They wrapped everything up around seven and packed up so that Cara could take both Genesis and Din home. "Hey Gen, think you can be ready by seven forty-five in the morning?" Cara asked, transferring back into her chair. "Roughly that is."  
  
"That actually gives me an extra fifteen minutes. Why?" Genesis countered.   
  
"I'll give you a more definitive time when I drop you off, but I can swing by and pick you up in the mornings if you want," Cara answered, zipping up her bag.  
  
"That would be perfect, for the next couple of weeks anyway," Genesis answered.   
  
"What's in a couple of weeks?" Din asked, sitting Cara's backpack on her desk chair before shouldering his own.   
  
"I turn eighteen, and I dunno if the group home will let me stay for the entire school year or not," Genesis answered.   
  
She bent down to make last adjustment before shouldering her bag, completely missing the look on Cara's face. The younger girl sat watching her new friend, gears turning rapidly in her mind. She kept quiet though, wanting to make sure her idea was acceptable before getting Genesis' hopes up.   
  
Din however saw the change in expression and knew that as soon as the two of them were alone he was in for an earful from Cara. "Are we ready?" He asked.  
  
"No, but yeah," Genesis said with a smile. Cara chuckled, knowing exactly how she felt. She wasn't ready to say goodnight either, even though they would see each other again in less than twelve hours. The feeling just made her more determined to do what it took to make her idea a reality. "Let's ride," she said, leading the way out of her room.

* * *

  
  
After confirming that seven forty-five was still an okay time to pick her up and saying goodnight to Genesis, Cara headed towards one of her dad's businesses that was nowhere near Din's house, but was part of the routine at least twice a week. "So, am I being silly for wanting her to move in with me when we get the apartment done?"  
  
Din smiled. "No, you're being Cara. I knew you were already attached to her by the way you introduced her at lunch. I told her to expect to be spoiled as much as she could manage because that's who you are," he answered.   
  
"I gotta talk to dad first, make sure having a roommate is okay," Cara said.  
  
"Tell him it lets someone be able to be there instantly in case you have an emergency," Din offered.   
  


“The tricky part is gonna be keeping it a surprise until we’re done, and it’s move in ready,” Cara said. “It’s why I said that I wanted her input on the second bedroom.”

“Just keep playing up the angle that she’s the one going to be using it most of the time, and unless it’s something God awful, pretend to compromise so that she comes out on top,” Din suggested.

  
"This is why I love you," she teased as she stopped at a red light. She leaned towards him and they shared a kiss. When the light changed, and traffic began to move again Cara slid a hand over his thigh and began massaging his thick member through his jeans. Din groaned as his arousal flared and he was consumed with the thought of doing whatever it took so that she wouldn’t stop.

When she drew his zipper down she stifled a laugh as he fumbled with his belt before getting it unbuckled, unfastening his jeans and pushing her hand through the opening. Cara kept up her maddening touch as she turned into the back-parking lot of the building, using the entrance that was well out of camera range. She parked in their usual spot, both unbuckling their seatbelts by the time she turned the car off.

While Cara wiggled out of her boxers and got turned around in her chair Din lifted his hips and shoved both his jeans and his briefs to his knees. Cara shifted across the center console and straddled Din’s lap, their hips rocking against each other as soon as the head of his cock brushed against her cotton covered slit. Like a typical pair of horny teenagers neither cared about being subtle, or taking their time. That shit was for the weekend.

After grinding against each other for several minutes Cara reached between their bodies and pulled her panties aside, and Din plunged into her velvet depths. He pushed up the front of her tank top as she rode him, exposing her breasts and instantly sucking a nipple into his mouth. “FUCK!” Cara cried out at the sensation, her eyes squeezing shut against the incredible waves of pleasure she was feeling.

She knew it wouldn’t take much to push them both over the edge, it never did, and neither cared that it didn’t. When he let go of her nipple and his hands clamped down on her hips she knew that he was close. Cara squeezed her legs together to make it tighter and he cried out as he came, his hot seed coating her inner walls. Din slid a hand over and began working her clit in circles with his thumb, and she climaxed hard minutes later.

He softened and slipped out of her as they caught their breath, and he wrapped his arms around her as they spent a few minutes cuddling each other. Happy and satiated, Cara decided it was the perfect time to bring up what she had seen earlier, and what she wanted to do with her discovery. “I want Genesis to be our third,” she mumbled.

“Baby I don’t think that’s a good idea, not after what happened with Omera. I don’t want you getting hurt again,” Din replied.

“She’s not like Omera though. There are pins on her backpack,” Cara protested.

“I know, I saw them. She’s bi and is a supporter of polyamory, but that doesn’t mean she’s interested in doing either of those with us,” Din soothed.

“Doesn’t mean she isn’t though, and I kinda think she is, after that hug earlier,” Cara stated.

Din shook his head with a smile. He knew that once Cara had her mind set on something, nothing could change it. “You just met her; don’t you think it’s a little soon to ask her that kind of stuff?” He asked.

“I’m not gonna outright ask her, at least not yet. I want to invite her to stay this weekend and you and I do what we always do, with her around us. She’ll either flip out, or she’ll get uncomfortable because she’s attracted to us but doesn’t know the full extent of our relationship. If she flips out then we’ll know that she’s not interested in us,” Cara explained.

Din laughed. “Why am I not surprised you’ve thought this out?”

“Because you know when I want something I do whatever it takes to get it,’ Cara retorted with a grin. “It’s how I got you.”

She crawled back into her chair and they spent a moment straightening their clothes. “I really need you to be okay with this,” she pleaded.

“Alright baby, but I still wish you’d wait,” he replied.

Cara started her car and they both fastened their seatbelts. “I’ll be careful this time, I promise.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Cara now include Genesis in their daily routine, but a headache and a jealous ex turn their weekend on its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell on myself a bit in this chapter.😉
> 
> Also, I just caught that this was the pre-edit version, and fixed a couple of serious errors, so the timeline is right now (7-13, 7pm CDT).

The rest of the week was basically a repeat of their first day with a few slight modifications. Cara would pick both Din and Genesis up in the morning, and they would both then help her get back and forth to class all morning, they’d eat lunch together, and then head to Cara’s for a study session after school. During one session Cara spotted a doodle that Genesis had done in which she’d used a different part of Cara’s name, shortening it to Cyn. Cara thought the doodle was adorable, and loved the fact that their names all rhymed, to the point she willingly agreed to let both Genesis and Din, and only Genesis and Din, call her that.

Nothing spectacular happened outside of during the class change from Sociology to AP English one morning Genesis noticed a tall brunette give Cara a disapproving sneer when they passed her, and she answered it with a dirty look of her own. They reached the classroom door and Genesis promptly put the encounter out of her mind, figuring it was just some snot nosed catty bitch who didn’t like handicapped people.

They left campus every day for lunch and had been using the breaks to get to know each other better. Din had come up with the hilarious idea to do a real-life version of Reddit’s “AMA” or Ask Me Anything, and they agreed for each to take a day to answer any questions asked. The only difference was that they could deem certain subjects offlimits before the questioning began.

Yesterday had been Genesis’ turn, and she’d revealed that she was in a foster care group home because she had been abandoned by her mother at age twelve for no known reason other than not wanting to be a parent anymore. Din and Cara were the first real friends she’d had since being given up, when it came to people she cared about protective was an understatement for what she was, and her most petty pet peeve was that despite being friends with someone, she always had to be the one to start the conversation, otherwise they wouldn’t talk.

Her admission about Din and Cara being the first real friends she’d had broke Cara’s heart, and made Cara that much more determined to do things for her, both big and small. She wanted Genesis to know what it was like to have someone that cared about you so much they did things for you because they wanted to, not because they felt sorry for you. 

Today was Cara’s turn in the hotseat. “Okay, so offlimits is my parent’s divorce, because I don’t know anything anyway,” she said.

“Since you asked me yesterday, biggest pet peeve?” Genesis asked.

“People who can’t put the toilet paper roll on right. You pull from over the top, not under the bottom,” Cara answered, making everyone chuckle.

“How did you and Din meet?” Came the next question.

“At our physical therapist’s office. I was attending to help my body transition after the accident, and he was there because a day at the lake with his buddies turned into a severely twisted knee,” Cara replied.

“It bugged me when I overheard one of the therapists say the only people who visited her were her immediate family, so I decided to change that,” Din added. “Took me a month to get her convinced it wasn’t because I felt sorry for her.”

“We haven’t been apart since,” Cara said. “It’s the reason our playlist has so much metal on it. People can’t tell if you’re screaming in pain, or screaming along with the song.”

“So when did it go from besties to couple?” Genesis asked.

“About a year after we met. We both realized we were sabotaging any relationship we got in because what we were really looking for was each other,” Cara answered.

“Din can answer this one too, since I wanna know what his is too,” Genesis said. “Favorite memory of your whole relationship so far?”

"I have two, but I'll let her go first," Din answered.  
  
" I have two too," Cara said. "The night he told me he would follow my lead on how fast our relationship progressed is one, and the second was our first kiss, but the reason for that one is kinda petty."  
  
She and Din shared a smile and she was quick to explain things to Genesis. "There's a chick that has a thing for him and thinks he could do better than me," she said.  
  
"Tall, looks like she has a corncob permanently wedged up her ass, long dark hair?" Genesis asked.  
  
Cara and Din laughed at the description. "That's her. Her name is Omera. Have you met her?" Din asked.  
  
"Not exactly, just caught her giving Cyn a dirty look between classes. Thought maybe she was just a ignorant twat, but I see now it's personal," Genesis answered.  
  
"You could say that," Cara said. "Anyway, the reason it's petty is because when it happened he made sure we were right in front of her, he wanted to drive home the point that he wasn't interested."  
  
"Only now she's switched tactics to trying to keep enough drama stirred up between us in hopes of breaking us up," Din explained.   
  
"Ugh, keep talking. I already didn't like the bitch because of the look she gave Cyn, this is just making me feel less and less guilty about it," Genesis said.  
  
"I don't wanna spend all day focused on her, so tell her your two favorite memories," Cara said to Din.  
  
" The night she realized I really did see her first and then the chair second is one, and she's gonna kill me but our first time is the other, and not for why she thinks," Din said, inching slightly away from Cara.  
  
"Oh my God that was so awkward," Cara giggled, covering her eyes with her hand.  
  
Din looked around and noticed how many of their classmates were within earshot. “Actually, I think I’ll keep my reason until our study session this afternoon. Too many people who would LOVE to spread it all over school,” he said.

“Fair enough,” Genesis said, hand reaching up to rub her eyes. She pushed her food away and began taking deep breaths, which wasn’t lost on either of her friends.

“You okay?” Din asked.

“Yeah, think I’m getting a migraine,” Genesis answered.

“We’ve got plenty of time to run by campus and me take you home before we have to be back for class if you want,” Cara suggested.

“I think we’re gonna have to. I have medicine I can take for it provided I can get it before the nausea starts,” Genesis said.

“Then that’s settled, we’ll swing by campus to tell them you need to go home, then we’ll run you over there,” Din said.

“This sucks,” Genesis said as they all moved away from the table. “I was looking forward to spending the weekend and getting started on the new space.”

“There will be plenty of weekends for us to hang out together, and I promise there’s no way we’re getting everything done this weekend so don’t worry about that,” Cara said. “You just get better.”

* * *

That night Cara padded out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, mid preparation for her date with Din. Friday nights were when she got to cheat on her diet, and she and Din could do something more than a quick bang in the backseat. Tonight, was extra special. Her dad was at a conference being held elsewhere in the city and had decided to get a room at the hotel the conference was being held at. Not wanting her to be alone overnight, he had consented to let Din stay with her. She glanced around her room with a smile as her eyes took in all the spots she was looking forward to christening with him, and felt herself start to get wet at the thought.

The little voice in her head decided to remind her about Genesis, and she felt a little guilty for seeing the migraine as a blessing in disguise after finding out her dad was gonna let Din spend the night. She realized she still had at least an hour before he’d be here to pick her up so she decided to share a quick cam session with the older girl to check on her and see how she was feeling before she finished getting ready for her date.

Cara piled all of her pillows in the corner of her loft bed and arranged them into a nest. She slid her laptop close to the corner so that she could reach it, then plugged in her microphone. She tucked it next to the wall and covered up the wire with well-practiced skill. She settled back against the pillows and moved the laptop over so that the camera view would mimic the view Genesis or Din would have if they were lying between her legs.

Her chat program was set to automatically accept cam requests from Din and Genesis, so she settled back against her pillows to wait. While she waited, she contemplated taking off her tank top, or at least pulling it up so that the bottom curve of her breasts was exposed but decided against it. While Din knew to make sure he was alone before viewing her webcam, she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Genesis, and didn't want to make things at the group home awkward. Besides, the tank top was sheer anyway.

There was a chime as Genesis logged on, and her image appeared on the screen. “Hey you,” Cara said.

Genesis eyes lit up. “Hey!”

“How’s the head?” Cara asked.

“Much better, thanks. I came home, took some Imitrex and slept until about half an hour ago,” Genesis answered.

“That’s good, I’m glad you feel better. I’ll pick you up early in the morning around nine, is that okay?” Came Cara’s next question.

“That’s fine. I went ahead and got permission to stay over til you bring me home Monday night like always, if that’s okay with you,” Genesis replied.

“That’s absolutely fine. We can spend Sunday picking out paint colors and stuff,” Cara said.

“Ooooh, the fun part!” Genesis teased.

As they chatted Cara noticed that Genesis’ eyes kept straying to look at her chest. Judging her surroundings she appeared to be alone, so Cara decided to up the ante. "I see you managed to find some privacy," she said.

"My two roommates and most of the other girls went to the mall. I jumped at the chance to be alone and chat with you without interruption," Genesis answered.

Cara's smile turned sultry and she grabbed the bottom hem of her tank top. "In that case, tell me when to stop."

Genesis’ eyes widened and her mouth went dry as Cara began inching the sheer fabric up her torso towards her breasts. The older teen sat at war with herself, torn between letting something happen that she’d fantasized about for days, and listening to the little voice in her head that was screaming at her to make Cara stop because she had a boyfriend.

The bottom of Cara’s areolas were just beginning to peek from under the material when a loud bang made Genesis look up in alarm. “Shit!” She exclaimed, a split second before her screen went dark.

Cara’s head fell back against the pillows as her body shook with silent laughter. From the sounds of the commotion in the background the group had come back to the home early and Gen had closed the lid to her laptop, effectively cutting off her camera. But that wasn’t the part that Cara was interested in. While she was working her shirt up she noticed Genesis’ eyes were glued to her hands, and when she exposed the lower curve of her breasts she heard the soft moan that had escaped the older teen’s chest.

That told Cara that Genesis was at least interested in her. She shut down her laptop and put it back in its cubby along with her microphone. She got up and padded down the chunky staircase to finish getting ready for her date. She couldn’t wait to tell Din.  
  


* * *

Just over an hour later Din held the door open to their local In -n- Out, allowing Cara to wheel herself in first. “You want your usual right?” He asked.

Cara nodded. “Double burger animal style, fries and a rootbeer float,” she answered. “I’m gonna go get us a table.”

“Okay baby,” Din said.

Cara wheeled herself through the dining room, stopping to chat with friends as she headed for one of the wheelchair accessible tables. Another classmate removed the chair that was blocking the specific space at the table and Cara wheeled herself into place. She pulled out her phone and began searching through Amazon for a new bedding set. The scrape of a chair being pulled back from the table made her look up, and she rolled her eyes when Omera sat down in front of her. “What do you want now?”

“Why do you keep stringing him along? He deserves to spend his life with someone who doesn’t need help taking care of themselves. You can’t possibly conceive a child with him, what are you gonna do when he says he’s ready to be a dad?” Omera purred. “Sex with you has to be so boring. I mean, it’s not like you can do anything fun.”

Cara bit down hard on her tongue as the last part of what Omera said touched a nerve. Being unable to have a baby was her biggest fear, and it killed her that her stupid back meant they couldn’t have sex like a normal couple. Determined to not let Omera see her cry Cara backed away from the table, turned and began wheeling herself towards the door.

At the counter Din was in the middle of ordering their food when a loud bang made him jump and he looked around in alarm. He saw Cara roll back outside, watched by a very smug Omera. “Y’know what, cancel my order please. I’m sorry,” he said to the girl at the counter before chasing after Cara.

He found her at his car, forehead resting against the front fender, sobbing. “What did she say to you?” He asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Cara sobbed. “I just wanna go home.”

“Can you at least tell me the gist of her comment?” He tried again.

“Sex and babies,” Cara blubbered.

Din sighed in frustration. Despite all his efforts to reassure her, she still hadn’t been able to make peace with the thought that she may not be able to have a baby, more specifically his baby, as well as knowing their sex life was nowhere near as adventurous as it could be. All he wanted at that moment was to march back inside and knock the smile off Omera’s face. The only reason he wasn’t giving in to it was because he was a firm believer that hitting a woman was never okay. He decided to deal with her later and focus his attention on Cara.

He knelt next to her chair and kissed her temple. “How bout we swing by Blue Coast for burritos and then go home and binge watch classic Iron Chef episodes?” He asked gently.

Cara nodded, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“C’mon, let’s get you in the car.”

* * *

Din padded back into Cara’s bedroom after going downstairs to toss out their trash and found that Cara had gone into the bathroom. True to his word, they had stopped at Blue Coast and picked up their favorite burritos, the manager tossing in a couple of bottles of Cara’s favorite Mexican soda to try and cheer her up. They had come home and pigged out while watching a favorite Iron Chef episode, Cara had cuddled up to him after they’d eaten.

While Cara was in the bathroom Din pulled out his phone, opened Facebook’s app, and chose the option to create a new post. He tagged Omera in it, and then let his anger take over, putting her on blast.

**Enough is enough. Everybody knows you’re a petty bitch who has a tantrum anytime you don’t get your way and the bullshit that came out of your mouth tonight proves it. What you said to Cara is false and proves how shallow you and those vapid cunts you call friends are. She’s ten times the woman you are or will ever be, wheelchair or not. This is your last warning, stay the fuck away from us and leave her alone.**

He posted the message and then put his phone down. He closed his eyes, his fists opening and closing as he tried to bleed off the anger that had built up again. He knew posting the status was going to piss him off all over again, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. He took several deep breaths and focused on the strength of his and Cara’s relationship until he felt his body let go and relax. 

Din could hear muffled sobs and sniffles coming from the bathroom. She was still upset. He knew it was partially due to Omera’s words, but also because Cara would love nothing better than to use her fists to shut the older girl up once and for all, but her issues with her legs made that impossible. 

Hearing his girl’s sounds of frustrated distress tore at his heart, and he decided to spend the rest of the night reassuring her that Omera was talking out of her ass and no one was ever going to come between them. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cara. There was not now, nor would there ever be anyone else but her. He hadn’t dared to say anything aloud yet because he didn’t want to have a repeat of the conversation they had when they’d first started dating.

The shower started, and Din got to his feet and headed for the bathroom, stopping to retrieve a pair of shorts from his bag. Din decided to pamper her in the shower and then show her an idea he’d had that might be something they could add to their arsenal.

He padded into the bathroom, putting his shorts next to her pajamas, and then quickly stripping down. He pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped over the rim into the tub, just behind the bench Cara sat on when she bathed. She startled slightly when he gently took the shower wand from her hand but managed a weak smile when he cupped her chin with his free hand. “I was so looking forward to tonight too,” she snuffled.

“I still am. Don’t let that bitch’s ignorant comment ruin our night,” Din said. He reached out and snagged the bottle of body wash from the storage caddy at her shoulder, along with her mesh sponge. He squirted a small amount of body wash on the sponge and then put the bottle back in the caddy. He lathered the sponge and began running it over her skin. Cara’s eyes closed and she focused her attention on the feel of him gently scrubbing her skin. He scooped off part of the lather, cleaning the skin between her legs with his hand. He pressed on her clit with just enough pressure to arouse her, but not enough to require an immediate need to get off.

When he’d scrubbed her all over he rinsed out the sponge and then took the shower wand to rinse the foam from her skin. “Are you washing your hair?” He asked.

“Not tonight. We’re just gonna get all sweaty tomorrow so no point,” she answered.

“Kay,” Din said. He reached around her to shut off the water, then pushed the curtain back and grabbed both the towels off the nearby rack. He quickly lashed one of them around his waist, then wrapped the other around Cara, tucking it in at her breasts. He stepped over the edge of the tub, then helped her transfer from her shower stool to the one in front of her vanity.

He unwrapped the towel, and spent a minute drying her off. He grabbed the bottle of her favorite lotion and applied a quick layer, taking a few extra minute to massage her calves and feet in the process, making her moan in appreciation. Din put the bottle back on the counter and picked up the boycut panties and tank top she usually slept in. “Just my panties please,” she murmured.

Din nodded and helped her into them, then gently kissed her forehead, pronouncing her done. “You go stretch out, I’m gonna hose off right quick and then I’ll join you,” he said.

Cara nodded, and with a quick kiss she headed back into the bedroom. She snagged her phone off the sofa and then padded up the steps to her bed. She adjusted and piled all the pillows out of the way, and then stretched out to catch up on social media.

After taking his own shower Din padded into the bedroom where Cara was already stretched out on her side on her bed. This is what they had been looking forward to. An innocent gesture on her dad’s part meant they could have sex somewhere besides the backseat. Din spooned up behind her, sliding his arm down and gently extracting the phone from her hand, reaching behind himself and putting it on one of the cubby shelves without looking. He began nibbling at the soft skin just behind her ear, making her mewl in delight.

“Want to try something,” he rumbled. He reached down with a hand and gently lifted her knee, sliding his own between them at an angle that would keep her legs slightly apart. He allowed his hips to make contact with her backside and rocked gently. Cara gasped as his thick shaft began stroking her cotton covered slit.

“Stop…stop,” Cara breathed after a couple of minutes.

“Hurt?” Din asked, pulling his leg back.

“No,” Cara answered, plucking at the waistband of her underwear. “Off!”

Din chuckled and helped her peel off the offending cotton garment, neatly dropping it over the side of the bed. She wiggled back into their original position, reaching back for his leg and holding her own open. “Where were we?”

He slipped his knee between hers again and resumed stroking her now bare slit. “I love how wet you are baby,” he growled in her ear.

“For you,” she husked. She bucked her hips back against him, causing his stiff member to slip inside of her. “OH GOD!” She cried out.

“Okay?” Din asked, concerned.

“Ye…yeah…don’t stop…hitting that spot,” she breathed. “Feels good…tighter.”

“For me too,” Din said. He gradually increased his pace, wanting to draw it out as much as possible. When he could tell she was close he reached down and gently pressed on her clit, causing her to go rigid as she climaxed. When she was coming down he pressed down again, and she screamed as another climax was piled on top of the first. Her hips bucked hard against him, making him cum.

When he softened and slipped from her velvet depths, Cara rolled to her back, intending to tell him about her earlier encounter with Genesis while they caught their breath. Din had other ideas as he immediately ducked his head and drew one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Oh well, she could always tell him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I have a fan fic blog at Tumblr? I post snippets, sneak peeks and little works that aren't found anywhere else. You can check it out here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prettypinkfanfic


End file.
